Eat Him Flesh And Bone
by smauglockbatch
Summary: Molly's period is late, she is cranky and Sherlock feels, cranky Molly will take his confession of love for her normally. But will she?


**_I wrote this at 3 AM in the morning! I know there must be a million errors in there, but I wanted to publish it right now, half asleep, before someone switches the wifi off! Forgive me for any errors!_**

**_Plus, I wanted to practice my smut writing skills, which I can see, have gone from 75% to 20% good *facepalms* Let me know if there are any mistakes, or if you like this at all!_**

* * *

**Eat Him Flesh And Bone**

Molly groaned and rested her head in her cupped hands, with her elbows steady on her desk. Why were her periods three days late? Why?!

Yes, it's normal for women to have their cycle start a few days late or early, but not for Molly Hooper. No. Her body had, apparently, set a limit for itself. Either the periods start one day before the estimated date, at the estimated date or one day after. Not more than that. If it took any longer…she'd get cranky. She'd have horrid mood swings. And god help anything that would get in her grasp. It would end up smashed against the wall. Not a human though, whether dead or alive.

"Molly, is something the matter?" a baritone spoke. Molly breathed in deeply and steadily. She didn't want to count that person as a human at the moment. She really wanted to smash that big, thick skull of his against the marble slab.

"Sherlock…if you speak one more word, I swear I'll eat you alive", she hissed as she stared at her desk and scratched the back of her skull with frustration.

"I promise you, Molly, you'll find me very delicious."

"What?!" she gasped and immediately looked up at the bastard. What did he say? Find him _delicious_?

"You sound surprised, Molly", a smile played on his lips.

"Yes, I will be, of c-course! Why would I e-eat you?" Molly stammered nervously. Where did that breaking skull mood run off to?

"Because I've just spoken…seventeen words, Molly. Is it a promise that you'll eat me seventeen times?" he smirked at her trembling form, "Your menstrual cycle hasn't started, the reason for your…cranky mood. I suggest what is going through your mind. I'll see you at eight in the evening. Baker Street? Good day", he said as he pulled his coat on and walked out of the swinging doors of the morgue.

"What…the…hell…" Molly said out loud. She frowned at the doors, balled up a spare bit of paper and threw it at the door. The ball landed ten feet away from the door. She groaned loudly and banged her head against her desk, once, twice, three times. What was she supposed to do now?

She pulled a pad of paper and a pencil towards her. With the blunt nib, she began to draw, a flow chart. Even in circumstances like these, she'd resort to a flow chart. As her professor had said, "It gives you a bird eye view of your options and reduces the probability of mistakes by sixty five percent."

She drew a large circle and scribbled the name 'Sherlock' inside it. She then branched to lines out of it, 80 degrees from each other. He had given her two options; 'Go to Baker Street' and 'Don't go to Baker Street'. She then branched two more lines from each option.

If she accepted his invitation, either he would literally expect her to eat him flesh and bone, or he'd expect her to eat his…she left a blank there. If he expected her to eat him flesh and bone, he has lost track of the calendar, and she'll remind him that first of April was three days ago. If he expected her to eat his…that, then she'd eat. Yes, she will. Because she wanted to.

On the other hand, if she didn't accept his invitation, he'd think of her as a coward, either way. He'd also come up with a new dialogue, "Your words don't count, Molly."

She sighed, tore the paper into tiny pieces and threw it in the dustbin under her desk. So it was decided. She had an appointment with Sherlock Holmes. Tonight.

* * *

Molly peeped into the lounge of his apartment. It looked as if he wasn't home and had forgotten his invitation. She was about to leave when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She squeaked and tried to free herself from them as they lifted her off the ground. Her back was pressed against the attacker's chest as he led her into the apartment. The attacker then gently put her down on her feet. Molly, without wasting one second, turned around to find Sherlock grinning goofily at her.

"You're actually lighter than I expected you to be."

Molly scowled and punched his arm, "Is this how you warmly welcome your guests?"

"It will turn warm soon enough, if it isn't already", he said as his smile disappeared and his eyes went dark.

"Umm…turn the chimney on…" she cleared her throat and started walked towards it, when she felt a hand grip her wrist firmly and yank her back. The next second, she found herself being _kissed_ by Sherlock. She couldn't really stand frozen with shock, with the way his lips were moving against hers. They were so soft, but firm and so eager but very gentle. But he wasn't doing anything more. She needed his tongue, and his teeth and his saliva and his entire mouth. She brought her hands up to his forearms, holding onto them for support. She wanted him to devour her mouth, claim it as his own and just fuck her mouth with his tongue, till she's gasping.

As if he read her mind, he swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, making her jump with surprise. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against his chest as she opened her mouth for his tongue. He let his tongue invade her mouth, trace every inch of her skin, her teeth and then her soft and moist tongue. His tongue was too slow for her. She whined and pulled her tongue back, out of his tongue's reach. Sherlock's tongue would follow it, but it wouldn't meet in the way he wanted to. He groaned with frustration and cupped the back of her head and pressed his mouth harder against hers. The force, the craving and the passion, made it unbearable for her to keep teasing him. She brought her tongue forwards and wiggled it against his desperate tongue. Sherlock let out a moan and pushed her against the wall. He pressed both of his hands against the wall, on either side of her head, and kept his tongue dancing against hers. They had been kissing for over two minutes without breathing, but now Molly needed to breathe. She pressed her hands against his chest and let out a whine. Sherlock pulled his face back and rested his forehead on her shoulder as they both gasped.

"What is this?" Molly asked after she had regained her breath.

"What?" he looked up at her, "What is what?"

"This. What just happened…" she clarified.

"Well…" Sherlock cleared his throat and took a few steps away from her, "Umm…I…I wanted t-to tell you something…"

"You're stammering? And tell me what? That you can kiss?" she frowned.

"Uh…no. No. I wanted to tell you that I like you, more than just a friend", he smiled nervously, and then his face fell, "Yes, Molly, this is a rehearsed confession. They're not even my words. John helped me phrase it and I decided to use it because it really describes my feeling perfectly," he paused and the grinned, "And he told me not to lie, so I've put everything in front of you."

Molly grinned and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Umm…Molly? Is this supposed to be a failed attempt at strangulation or… a hug?" Sherlock asked tentatively as he held her to him.

"A genuine little hug!" Molly squealed into his shoulder.

"Oh…ok…alright. Is that bad?" he asked with his eyebrows knitted together.

"No", she shook her head as she pulled away, "It's a good thing. Hugging is good."

"Alright…" he smiled at her beaming face.

"So…you called me here…by saying that…you want me to eat you…" she murmured with her teeth clenched together in a smile.

"Ah! Yes, eating me", Sherlock smirked, pressed his hands over his hips, "Proceed?"

Molly leaned forward and pulled his hand towards her. Sherlock frowned at her, when Molly began playing with his fingers. Molly then brought her face down and was about to take his finger into her mouth when he yanked it out of his grip.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked with surprise.

"E-Eating…you…?" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Hmm…come on", he said to her and began walking towards his room, "I need to teach you some very important things…"

Molly followed him quietly into the room, "What do you want to…show me?"

"Sit down", Sherlock said as he pointed towards his bed, "And listen." Molly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at him, "By eating, I meant for you to take my cock into your small mouth. I meant that I will fuck that tiny mouth of yours till I come and then you'll swallow all my semen in."

Molly gulped loudly as his words started making sense to her. He actually wanted her to eat him.

"Now, will you or will you not eat me, Doctor Hooper?" he whispered as he leaned down to look to look into her eyes.

"I will…yes…if…"

"If?"

"If you come inside my…"

"Yes?"

"In…umm…down there, than in my mouth…"

"Oh…so young Doctor Hooper, you want me to come inside your pussy? Is it tighter than your mouth?" Sherlock asked as he unzipped his trousers.

"I…g-guess so…"

"We'll see…on your knees, quick", he said as he pushed his trousers and his pants down to reveal his thick, long and pink cock, twitching towards her.

"Oh my…" Molly gasped as she took her position on the floor, "He's a beauty…" she murmured before tracing a line under his cock with tip of her finger.

"Argh…" Sherlock groaned, "I don't like being teased, Molly. I do love teasing, though. Put him in yourself or I will."

Molly quickly obliged and took half of his length into her mouth. Sherlock groaned and cupped the back of her head. She pulled his length out of her mouth, almost all the way, before pushing it in again.

"Oh God…Sherlock groaned loudly, and pressed his hand against the base of his cock. Molly swatted his hand away and wrapped her finger around the base of the cock and began pumping, with her hand and mouth. She began slow and then increased her speed steadily.

"Jesus…" Sherlock moaned and began bucking his hips against her mouth, "Yes…" he groaned as he gripped her head tightly and began fucking her mouth, nice and slow. He pumped into her mouth a few more times before pulling all the way out, panting heavily, "Get up…strip and get on the bed, on your stomach", he ordered as he opened the drawer of his table and retrieved a peach dildo.

"What…are you doing?" she asked with a small trace of fear, as she settled onto the bed after stripping.

Sherlock sensed it and quickly smiled, "Don't worry. I promise I won't hurt you. If it hurts, let me know. I'll stop", he reassured her before climbing onto the bed behind her, "Ever done anal before?"

Molly nodded, "Umm…yes…"

"Oh…good. Naughty…" Sherlock smiled appreciatively.

"I could say the same about you…" Molly giggled.

"Experiments, what's your excuse?" he asked as he traced a hand down her bum.

"You…" she whispered and buried her face in the pillow to hide her blush.

"I'm glad I've been helpful…" he smiled and kissed her lower back, "Now, Molly…I'm going to debrief you first. I'm on the verge of orgasm. So, I'm going to start by eating this fucking tight pussy of yours", he growled and pulled her legs onto his shoulders, baring all of her to him. Molly cried out when her body arched, "You alright?" Sherlock asked quickly.

"Yes…yes…" she murmured into the pillow.

Sherlock nodded and hummed his appreciation when he found her pussy wet. He blew over it and then licked from her pussy hole up to her arsehole. Molly gasped and wiggled her legs. "Mmm…" he hummed and began lapping at her pussy. Molly moaned and clawed at the bed sheets. He wiggled his tongue into her pussy, and licked her juices. He pulled his tongue out and pushed it in repeatedly.

"Sherlock…" Molly gasped and wiggled her bum. Sherlock smacked her arse when she moved.

"Stop moving. Let me suck on your pussy", he growled and began licking her arsehole. Molly gave a low erotic moan.

"Sherlock…p-please…fuck me…." Molly whined. Sherlock grinned as he let her legs fall to the bed. He then jerked her onto her back and attacked her neck with feverish kisses, "Oh my God…" Molly sighed and cradled his head, "Mmm…" she murmured when Sherlock's mouth traveled down her neck and chest. His tongue then licked under her breasts.

"You have lovely breasts, Molly…they're not small…" he whispered before latching his mouth onto her nipple. He suckled on her nipple till it stood up pert, and moved to do the same with the other nipple, "When you have my babies, Molly, I want to suck your milk from your tits. I bet it'll be as delicious as your pussy juice", he winked before kissing her on the lips, "Turn on your stomach again, and get onto your hands and knees" Molly quickly turned over and got onto her hands and knees. Sherlock positioned himself behind her and grabbed the dildo. He pushed the dildo into her arsehole and his cock into her pussy, simultaneously.

"Fuck!" Molly cried out and rested her head on the bed, "Stop!" Sherlock immediately stopped moving.

"Do you want me to pull out…?" he asked.

"Don't move anything!" she moaned and clawed at the sheets, "Give me a minute…." She breathed heavily as she took her time adjusting, "Alright…move, but slowly." Sherlock nodded and moved the dildo in her arsehole only, as he knew that her arsehole was hurting. He kept moving the dildo slowly, letting the entire length of it, in to her, "For fuck's sake, will you pick up some speed?" she scowled, and Sherlock sighed with relief. He was glad she was alright with this and so began moving his cock as well as the dildo.

"Mmm…you like this don't you? You like how this-ah!-dildo is fucking your tight arsehole? You like how my f-fat cock is fucking your-uh!-small pussy? Tell me, Molly? Ungh! Do you like it when I fuck both of your tight holes? Do you hear that ugly, sexy sound of our wet skin slapping together? Ah! Is it going to make you come?" he growled in her ear, making Molly moan loudly at his words.

"Yes! Yes, I love it when you fuck me everywhere! Oh yes! Fuck! Aah! Fuck! Don't stop!

"Oh, no, I won't Molly! Oh I won't! Your pussy is so tight over my cock! Ah! Your juices! Fuck! Your pussy is so slick! Come for me, Molly. Come on all over my cock!" Sherlock groaned into her ear as he moved the dildo and his cock.

"Oh! Oh yes! Don't stop! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Annnnhhh! Fuck! Fuck…oh! Oh..oh..fuck, Sherlock…fuck, baby, oh fuck yes…aaahhhh! Oh baby…fuck, Sherlock…fuck…" she cried when she came hard, her head and her shoulders sinking to the bed as she cried into the bedding and bunched the bed sheets in her hands.

"Ah…ah you came, fuck! Molly, your pussy came over my cock!" he moaned as he pulled the dildo out of her, threw it to the side and put all his energy into fucking her pussy and orgasmming. He thrust into her a few times before he squirted in her pussy and his cock went flaccid. He pulled out of her and fell onto the bed beside her.

Molly peeked at him from under her eyelashes, "I had no idea we'd end up doing this when I was worrying over my periods…"

"Is that a bad thing?" he panted heavily.

"Worrying was a bad thing. Doing this, is a good thing", she smiled. Sherlock grinned and pulled her to his side.

"Sleep. I have lots of other things to teach you as well", he grinned devilishly at her. Molly giggled before they soon fell asleep.


End file.
